The Surprise for Yuna
Here is how Princess Yuna got her very own train in Princess Yuna's Adventure Begins. Later that day. Princess Yuna: Hi, Everypony! Ishani: Hello, Yuna. Snowdrop: Glad you can make it. Princess Twila: Those are the rest of our friends. Golden Apple: You remember Hiccup, Astrid, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Fishlegs and Eret. Hiccup: Hey, Yuna. Astrid: Great to see you. Snotlout: We've missed you guys. Ruffnut: Same here. Tuffnut: Double from me. Fishlegs: How's it going? Eret: Didn't expect to see you again. Willow Apple: And there's Manny, Sid, Diego, Ellie, Crash and Eddie, Peaches, Louis, Granny, Shira, Jumbaa Jookiba, Pleakley, Archer, Troglokhan, Ocula, Punch it and Scratch it, Slamfist, Insaniac Flatchoo, Nibble, Puffin, Jean-Bob, Speed, Whizzer, Cutter, Jojo, Sebastian, Scuttle, Tip and Dash, Mushu and Cri-Kee, And we've already met Wreck-It Ralph, Fix-It Felix, Jr., Sergeant Calhoun, Vanellope von Schweetz and Sour Bill Wreck-It Ralph: Please to see you. Fix-It Felix, Jr.: Nice to see you. Sergeant Calhoun: Ten hut! Vanellope von Schweetz: I'm the president of Princess Yuna's fan club. Sour Bill: Please to meet you, Yuna. Apple Feather: Po, Shifu, Tigress, Monkey, Mantis, Viper, Crane, Cheng Ru, Storming Ox, Croc, Stith, Gune, Kago and Uto, And Goliath, Elisa Maza, Hudson, Brooklyn, Broadway, Lexington and Bronx we'll meet at nightfall. Quaker: And these are Daggett and Norbert, Philoctetes, Pain and Panic, R.J., Verne, Hammy, Stella, Tiger, Lou, Penny, Bucky, Spike, and Quillo, Ozzie, Heather, Vincent, Blu, Jewel, Carla, Bia, and Tiago, Rafael, Eva, Pedro and Nico, Eduardo, Mimi, Roberto, Charlie, Hugo, Rita, Kate, Humphrey, Stinky, Claudette, Runt, Garth, Lilly, Marcel, Paddy, Salty, Shakey and Mooch, Timon and Pumbaa, Louis the Alligator, Doogal, Florence, Train, Dylan, Brian, Ermintrude, Soldier Sam, Zebedee, And I see we've met Lightning McQueen, Sally Carrera, Mater, Holley Shiftwell, Luigi and Guido, Ramone, Flo, Sheriff, Fillmore, Sarge,Mack, Red, Finn McMissile and Francesco Bernoulli. Lightning McQueen: Hey, Yuna. Josephine: Meet Surly, Buddy, Andie, Grayson, Jamie, Jimmy and Johnny, Mole, Max Hare, Toby Tortoise, Sam-I-Am, Joey, Elliot the Dragon, Devon and Cornwall, Boog, Ursa, Elliot, Giselle, Gisela and Giselita, Elvis, McSquizzy, Reilly, Buddy, Rosie and Maria, Serge and Deniand, Ian, Hugo, Victor, and Laverne, And these are Roddy St. James, Rita Malone, Sid and Spike and Whitey. Rainbow Chakra: Hi, I'm Rainbow Chakra. Pleasure to meet you, Yuna. Princess Yuna: Please to meet you all. Prince Edmond: Rainbow Chakra was new here and Tree Hugger and Psyche Dil's daughter. Snowdrop: It's true. Oh: She's a wisdomer. Rita the Fox: Took after her mother. Princess Yuna: Do tell. Princess Luna: Yuna! There's something your aunt and I want to show you. Princess Yuna: What it is? At the Canterlot Station. Princess Yuna: (covering her eyes with her wings) Can I open my eyes now? Princess Luna: Sure thing. Yuna opens her eyes. There it was a train. The engine has 8 wheels, 1 funnel, boiler and dome. The coaches has room for as many passengers. It was painted dark blue, and light. Princess Yuna: Is that a train? Princess Luna: The Night Epress, My daughter. It is now yours. Princess Yuna: (hugging her mother and aunt) Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Princess Celestia: (laughs) Thank nothing of it. Princess Luna: You deserve it. Princess Yuna: Where and who are crew members? Princess Celestia: I've recruited the Looney Tunes and their long lost friends who're cartoon characters as your new train crew. Princess Yuna: No kidding! Princess Luna: Porky Pig once moved to Fantasyland and he is now Toots' driver. Princess Yuna: (had an idea) I have an idea. Arachna: What is it, Yuna? Princess Yuna: Let's go on another adventure while taking The Night Express. Princess Sharon: When are you all planning it? Princess Yuna: At dawn. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225